


Just This Once, I Can Pretend

by WretchedAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Completed, Confessions, English is not my native language, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, The Flash - Freeform, eowells - Freeform, flash tv show, harrisonwells, inner monologue, male/female - Freeform, man in the yellow suit, reverse flash - Freeform, s1e09, the reader is smart and kinda sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedAngel/pseuds/WretchedAngel
Summary: Imagine: you are a medic, you studied at the same university as Caitlin and after school your ways parted for a while. After few years of succesful work as a surgeon in one of the top hospitals in Canada, Caitlin asked you to join the STAR labs team (few months after the explosion of the partical accelerator) to examine Barry Allen, who has been in coma eversince he got struck by lighting during the explosion. He woke up shortly after you became an employee of STAR labs and began your own researches.  You really get along with doctor Wells, however as professional surgeon, you figured he was pretending to be paralysed within the first few weeks of work. You never found the courage to bring it up or to ask why, but life (or a man in a yellow suit, whatever), brings you the perfect oppoturnity to do so.***It was scary, but not as scary as it was supposed to be.Here is the thing, you were not stupid. You were not stupid and your clear judgement was not clouded with feelings nor trust towards him. Plus you a had major in medicine.That’s why, when you looked at the strange, handsome man, peacefuly sitting in his wheelchair, you knew, he had no reason to be sitting in there at all.





	Just This Once, I Can Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been the fan of The Flash TV show eversince the first episodes aired. I have been working on a fanfiction in my native language, but I finally, I kicked myself into writing something in english. Eowells is my absolutely favourite character from the whole 4 seasons of the show so it is no surprise, this fic is centered around him.  
> The reader is confident, smart and kinda sassy (I wrote the reader the way I would act in such a situation).  
> This takes place during the season 1 episode 9.  
> Please enjoy reading, comments are literal life support to me, so I'd be happy to know if you liked this piece, or whether there was something you didn't like.  
> Important disclaimer: english is not my native language so if you find any grammar mistakes, please, let me know.

It was scary, but not as scary as it was supposed to be.

Here is the thing, you were not stupid. You were not stupid and your clear judgement was not clouded with feelings nor trust towards him. Plus you a had major in medicine.

That’s why, when you looked at the strange, handsome man, peacefuly sitting in his wheelchair, you knew, he had no reason to be sitting in there at all.

You knew he was a fraud, a liar and it didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

What made it complicated was the fact that you fitted into the team Flash more then you have ever fitted anywhere. For the first time in your life, you felt welcomed, needed, you felt like you belonged into STAR labs.

And _he_ was the one who made you feel like that the most.

Sure, you got along with everyone perfectly. You knew Caitlin back from your school days, you enjoyed being geeky and nerdy with Cisco, because you two just happened to watch the same TV shows and with Barry you sometimes felt like you found a soulmate when you were speaking to him. Even the West family welcomed you with open arms when they learned both of your parents were gone and that you didn’t have any siblings.

But nothing made you feel better when he offered you a glass of ice cold whiskey, sat down with you in his lab and talked to you about anything you would bring up. He seemed interested in everything you had to say, from your science to your past across about favorite leisure time activities.

You spoke and he listened and after a few evenings spent like that he started speaking about himself as well. What fascinated him, which books he liked to read, how he got the idea of even building the partical accelerator.

He was supportive, kind, briliant and he made you feel like he would do anything for you. He was perfect.

Too perfect, that it maybe was enough to bluff the whole team Flash, but you knew better. But you kept your mouth shut, because it was too soon to make any assumptions and you were willing to share your concerns with others when you actually had some proof.

 _I wonder which doctor was dumb enough to actually put him into that wheelchair._ You wondered on your way home from one of those sessions.

***

 When the man in the yellow suit made his first appearance it confused you but you also breathed out a sigh of relief, because it meant that your assumptions about Wells, or Harrison (how he offered you to call him), were wrong. That still did not explain, why you saw him walking into his lab once (but you said nothing, you wanted to figure this one out for yourself).

You were down there, helping Cisco and Harrison to build the trap, but for some reason, Harrison tried his best to keep you out of that work. It almost made you doubt whether he actually wanted the trap to work. Maybe you were just paranoid at this point, but everything just made little too much sence to ignore it.

„Why isn’t Barry here?“ you asked once you were all sitting in the cortex, waiting for the yellow speedster to get caught on the bait you secured from the Mercury labs.

Wells and Joe looked at each other and then Joe said, „we thought it would be better for him to stay out of this, since it’s really personal for him.“

„Well, I hope you also thought of the fact that Barry is the only person who can do anything if something goes wrong“ you muttered under your breath. „No offence meant towards the CCPD but we all saw what that man can do.“

„No offence taken,“ Joe nodded, „but Cisco and doctor Wells worked hard on that trap.“

„Don’t worry, Y/N,“ Harrison moved closer to you, „we thought of everything,“ he said and gently, non visibly to others, rubbed your hand.

_Now, was that a genuine concern or a distraction to stop me saying anything else, huh?_

You said nothing but looked deeply into his eyes, sending a message clear to you, and possibly even to him. _I know you’re lying, but I trust you with my life._

And then the alarms notified them about the presence of the speedster with red lighting in the building. Your heartbeat jumped up as you observed the screen which projected what was happening only few floors beneath you. It was fast, yellow blur racing towards the tachyon device, getting trapped instantly.

Well, that was easy. _Too easy_. You couldn’t forgive yourself to be a bit doubtful.

„Let’s see what we caught,“ Harrison said and turned around to make his way out of the cortex to the elevator. He was followed by you, Cisco and Joe along with the CCPD task force.

„I don’t need to mention I would be happier if you stayed up here, safe, with Caitlin, right Y/N?“ he said quietly as you entered the lift.

„The real question is, is anyone ever really safe?“ you turned to face to him and raised an eyebrow. Meaning it quite poetically but also literally, because well, Wells himself was probably not the safest person to be around.

He sighed, „just be careful,“ and he slid his palm over yours again „I don’t want you to get hurt.“

You were glad you stood at the very back of the elevator, so that no one could see him holding your hand and you, against your own damn will, blushing like a teenage girl.

_What on Earth was wrong with you._

***

Harrison took the terrible looking beating from so called ‚Reverse Flash‘ pretty okay. He had couple of bruises, scratches and possible concussion but overal he seemed to be alright. Nothing some rest, band-aid and maybe few stitches wouldn’t fix.

„I should have been here,“ Barry said, sitting next to you on a chair, while you were stitching Harrison’s eyebrow.

„I could not agree more,“ you replied dryly.

„Nothing much would be different mister Allen,“ Wells said „Reverse Flash seemed to be so interested in beating me up, he would have done it anyway.“

Barry sighed and dragged his hands across his face. „Don’t worry Barry,“ you patted his shoulder „you’ll get that son of a bitch next time.“ You spoke to Barry but you were looking at Harrison. God knew why you were still so suspicious.

„He took a lot from you Barry, we will start working on increasing your speed tomorrow, that will bring you closer to catching him.“

„Thank you, doctor Wells,“ Barry replied. „You should get some rest now, though.“

„That’s correct, you should probably spend the night under a medical supervision in case you started feeling worse,“ Caitlin walked into the room.

„I was supposed to get drinks with Cisco tonight but I’ll cancel and stay here to keep an eye on you,“ Caitlin turned around to go and tell Cisco, but again, God knew why, you stopped her.

„It’s okay, Caitlin, you and Cisco go, I’ll stay,“

„Are you sure it won’t bother you, Y/N?“ Harrison asked.

„Of course not,“ you smiled at Caitlin „grab Cisco and go, you both need it today.“

„What about you, Y/N?“ Barry asked cautiously.

„Oh, doctor Wells has a delicious whiskey hidden under his desk, I’ll be fine.“

„I need to remind I am really fond of that beverage,“ Harrison smiled.

„What a shame you’re on painkillers,“ you threw a smirk at him.

Caitlin and Barry smiled at you knowingly. „It’s kinda late, I’ll head home with Joe,“ Barry said and gave you a quick hug.

„Goodnight,“ you smiled at him.

Cisco and Caitlin left STAR labs few moments later and you have been left with doctor Wells alone again. Not that you didn’t ask for it before.

„Are feeling okay?“ you asked him as you sat on the side of the hospital bed.

„I am in comfortable bed, in a company of a briliant young lady, I am indeed feeling okay,“ he said and lifted corners of his mouth into a sneaky smile.

„You know how I meant it,“ you said, trying not to look to smitten by his words.

Words.

That man knew how to use these, they were his strongest weapons. What a pity you have been a passionate reader.

„I’ll be fine, Y/N.“ He looked at you with a bit softer expression this time.  He raised his hand a bit, guiding you to move closer to him and hold his hand again. You didn’t say a thing and did as he asked you with a body language. It was the wrong choice, it was bad and it was wicked, but it felt so right. His fingers slowly playing with yours were sending vibrations into your whole body.

You focused your sight on your conjoined hands. „Why was he after you?“ you asked, still not looking at him.

„Quite frankly, I have no idea. Lot of people are lately very enthusiastic about slitting my throat.“

_No, no, no. Wrong. Everything about the answer seemed wrong._

„It just seemed a bit off to me, the whole situation,“ you shrugged a bit. He gave you a look which suggested you to continue. „He kills all of the police officers from the CCPD task force, but he lets Eddie and Joe live. He beats you angrily, but in the end he lets you live. If he really wanted to kill you he’d do it in a flash. He said his goals were beyond our understanding but he needs our technology to reach them.“ You spit out all of your frustrating doubts and took a deep breath.

„Basically, everything about today happened how it was probably supposed to happen, but when you think about it, every single detail is just too slightly off.“

You looked him straight in the eyes. For a brief moment it seemed like he was about to say something revealing or breakthrough but in the end, all that you got from him was: „You have a point, Y/N, but we will not learn anything new unless we meet him again.“

You sighed, „that is the truth I did’t want to hear, but it is the one.“ You checked your phone, it was few minutes after midnight.

„It’s late,“ he pointed out.

„Not too late to talk though, if you are not tired, of course.“

He was looking at you like you were a painting. With respect and affection. His fingers were automatically rubbing your palm.

„Nothing would please me more,“ he said at last. You gave him a half-smile, not really feeling cheerful, but also not entirely depressed. It was the same old inner conflict you have been experiencing eversince you confirmed yourself the unpleasant truth about Harrison Wells.

„But first, Y/N, let me hold you, please.“

Well _that_ took you by surprise, your heart skipping a beat, making sure you have not misheard. You lifted your eyes to examine his expression and lords, it was filled with need and aching desire you have been feeling on the inside everytime he touched you.

Again, you should have come up with an excuse and leave off to sleep on the other hospital bed, but naturally, you didn’t. That man could tell you to sit and your body would obey him before your mind could even consider the situation. The only thing that kept your dignity and also your sanity in place, was the fact that he felt the same way about you.

And so you kicked off your shoes and moved closer to him, as he lifted the covers so you could cuddle up to him. You layed your head on his chest and he slid his arm around you, holding you tightly. In a comletely natural manner, you collided fingers of your hand with his and layed them on his stomach.

You should have felt nervous, laying in the arms of liar, but the Universe was not having it and instead of being terrified, you felt content.

„Somehow, me being attatched to a hospital bed, seems convenient,“ he said. You didn’t see his face but you heard a smile in his voice.

„Somehow, Caitlin leaving for drinks with Cisco, seems convenient as well,“ you replied, snuggling a bit closer to him, to which he responed by stroking your back.

„I wonder if they are gossiping us right now.“

„It’s Cisco, of course they are,“ you smiled.

„Yeah.“ Suddenly you felt his lips on the top of your head and hear a loud exhale.

„Y/N, you are one of a kind.“ Your chest felt tight but at the same time you felt like you could fly. You felt tears coming into your eyes but along with them, you were smiling like an idiot. That’s what you called a ‚mixed emotion‘.

„I know,“ you sighed. He chuckled. Perhaps not the answer he was expecting, but it probably didn’t matter.

You couldn’t help it but you found yourself trying to bury yourself deeper into his arms, putting one of your legs across his own.

That’s when it hit you.

This was the time to actually say something.

You immediately felt anxiety in your stomach but before it could stop you from saying anything you took a deep breath and said it.

„Feel free to tangle your legs into mine, I know you can do that.“

He froze, his hand stopped stroking your back, his muscles tensed and his breath got stuck in his throat.

„I am not stupid you know,“ you raised your head to look at him only to see an expression completely unfamiliar to his face, but yet, the one that fitted him the best. Suddenly he didn’t look like the good old doctor Wells. He looked like someone much more capable and cunning.

„I know you are not stupid,“ he said, „so there is no point in denying it.“

You shook your head, „no, there isn’t.“

„Y/N, I-,“

„Shut it,“ you stopped him before he could start feeding you some more lies. „I don’t want it from you, I have already figured this on my own I will figure out the rest as well. That’s the only way of learning the full truth with you.“

Quitely, intensly, with his jaw tightened, he stared at your face. You were proud of yourself for not breaking the eye contact.

„What do you want me to do, Y/N?“ he asked.

„Haven’t you heard what I said the first time?“ you replied.

He looked a bit confused for a moment, before relaxing and moving your legs closer towards you, tangling them with yours. Once again, he tightened his grip on you and pulled you closer to him then ever before.

„I know you don’t want to hear this, but I am sorry it has to be like this, Y/N,“ he whispered into your hair.

„Me too.“

„I want to tell you everything, Y/N, even though you might not like it, but it will bet he truth.“ His hand began to stroke your back again.

You nodded. „I’ll have a lot of questions, but not now.“

„Okay, as you wish.“

It went… a lot smoother then you anticipated. You wondered whether he was actually willing to share all of his secrets with you but you strongly doubted it.

For a minute, you wanted to pretend this actually was the kind and honest doctor Wells you have been working with for the past year. And that minute was granted to you. What minute, a whole night.

You were confused, baffled and really desperate for some explanations but you were sure of one thing; that for one night, just this one night, he wanted to pretend too.

-the end?-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and enjoyed reading! I am such a sucker for eowells x reader fics and not many of them are around so naturally I had to write one.  
> If you liked it, leave a comment and I might start working on a sequel, or write something completely different, featuirng Eowells x reader.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
